The Axemen
by Silver-raven-93
Summary: Denmark realises Spain has a similar weapon to him and decides to start a new group of nations. Pure crack.


I have no idea why I wrote this. Probably because I saw a picture of Spain and Denmark both holding axes on Pixiv and... lightbulb~ It's just crack. Nothing serious at all. Hope you enjoy the randomness! xD

* * *

Okay, so today was 'Bring Your Weapons Day' at the World Meeting. Everyone was showing off their favourite weapon, and it was pretty dangerous because Switzerland was getting rather annoyed and started to shoot people with his guns. Which were loaded with REAL bullets. Denmark thought he was pretty damn smart, because he was hiding upstairs in a cupboard. And the Swiss was downstairs, and judging from the shouts and gunfire, he was targeting Italy for now. So he was pretty much safe. He hugged his axe, which was kind of making a few... no wait, quite some scratches on the wooden surface of the cupboard, but he didn't really care. It was probably one of those cheap new cupboards, because he could smell the smell of new wooden cupboards. A rather pleasant and calming smell really, compared to all the chaos downstairs. He was really up here because, he hated to admit, he was no match for the Swiss right now. An axe would never win against a gun. Especially the newer models, which the Swiss had brought along with him.

Why the Swiss had started shooting he had no idea, he was too busy taunting Sweden and trying to argue that his axe was definitely better than the other's pole arm. Which was true, because well, he was just awesome and cool like that, there was no denying it. He patted the handle of his axe and heard footsteps and heavy breathing. Looked like someone wanted to escape from the chaos as well. He started to wonder who it was until he heard the other person shout.

"Romano! Where are you!"

Spain was outside, trying his best to look for the younger Italian man. He probably scattered as fast as possible with that little white flag of his that he had brought along with his brother. He smiled a little as he thought about the both of them. They were so cute, thinking white flags were weapons. But that Switzerland had gone and lost it and so Romano had immediately fled, not wanting to get shot. He knew that Germany would take care of Italy, but Romano... well he had to find him. He heard a little movement from the cupboard he was standing next to among all the noise. Was Romano in there? Well, it was worth a shot, he mused and opened the doors.

Denmark blinked to see Spain. Oh wow, his hiding spot was revealed. No matter. He grinned up at the Spaniard, attempting to stand up but forgetting that the empty cupboard wasn't big enough for him and bumped his head against the top of it and quickly stumbled out, the grin still remaining on his face. He pulled out his axe, which miraculously fit into the cupboard as well despite it being about as tall or even taller than him. He looked at the tanned man and blue eyes met green eyes for a moment, before suddenly noticing the weapon in the other man's hand. His grin started to become even wider as he stared at it. Although he had left the other man slightly confused.

"Why are you staring at my axe Denmark?" Spain asked, feeling curious. He was actually about to ask the other if he had seen Romano, but then wanted to ask why he was in the cupboard, but then again, had asked this question. He could get so easily distracted at times.

"Well, I have an axe, and you have an axe! That makes us axe buddies!" Denmark beamed as he walked over and patted the shorter man on the head. It was nice seeing people with axes, and he could probably prove to that Swede how awesome axes were now since Spain owned one.

"Oooh, that sounds fun!" Spain smiled back at the other as his head was patted. All thoughts about finding Romano had moved somewhere to the back of his mind now, and he thought that the other would have probably ran to a safe spot to hide anyway.

"Of course! Actually... it reminds me of something I've seen from America..." Denmark pondered for a moment, trying to recall what he had seen. Something about a group of superheroes... His face lit up as he recalled what he had wanted to say. "Oh! The X-men! We could be the AXEMEN!"

"X-men?" Spain wondered. It sounded vaguely familiar. It was probably those superhero movies he fell asleep watching, but no matter, Axemen sounded really cool though! He smiled again at the taller blonde man. "Sure! We could definitely be the Axemen! What do we do though?"

"Uh... I haven't thought about that yet..." Denmark muttered.

And thus began the epic group of nations known as the Axemen.


End file.
